


Hold On Tight

by chocolatedisco



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-02
Updated: 2011-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-22 02:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatedisco/pseuds/chocolatedisco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>I’m not here to hurt you. I’ve been asked to deliver you to a certain location.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold On Tight

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda old and I wrote it off hazy memories of the canon, but it has been brought to my attention that there is no F/F in this section whatsoever. That is a fucking crime. You are all under arrest.

_I’m not here to hurt you. I’ve been asked to deliver you to a certain location._

Celty holds her phone out to the high school girl who looks ready to bolt. It’s not an uncommon reaction, especially lately with the rumor of the headless rider so deeply ingrained in Ikebukuro’s mind, but the girl seems almost terrified, even after reading Celty’s assurance. 

“I… didn’t think you were,” she replies, her voice so soft Celty can barely hear her. Whether she feels bad for thinking so or she’s being honest, Celty can’t tell. But she’d guess the latter if she had to; the girl just seems the nervous type, glancing around her at the staring passerby. “Should I…”

 _Can you put this on?_

She produces a helmet, black as anything she makes. She’d completely envelop her passenger with her powers in the unlikely event of a crash, but it tends to make humans feel safer. The girl takes it, putting it on backwards; Celty reaches out, gloves hands brushing against red cheeks as she turns the helmet around and does up the strap.

 _Sorry, I gave it to you backwards. Hold on tight._

“It’s fine,” she drops to a whisper so quiet Celty doubts anyone else would be able to hear her. She climbs onto the motorcycle, wrapping her arms around Celty’s waist but maintaining distance between them.

 _I don’t mind if you move closer. It’ll be more comfortable._

“…Thank you,” she sighs, pressing her body against Celty’s back and resting her head. Celty’s not oblivious to the physical intimacy; it’s no doubt uncomfortable for her, being so close to a stranger, but it’ll make it a much smoother ride.

The motorcycle neighs as they race off, and the girl gasps, the loudest she’s been yet. Celty wonders what the girl is feeling, trembling as she clings to her so tightly. Fear of their speed? Of Celty? Exhilaration? But it’s a fruitless exercise. She can never seem to work up the courage to ask them.

The ride is uneventful, and they’re at her destination before Celty knows it. Seemingly recognizing it, the girl dismounts.

 _I was only told to bring you here. I’m not sure why._

“…It’s my home,” the girl smiles at Celty, blushing as she removes the helmet and holds it out.

 _Sorry. My employer does strange things like this sometimes._

“It’s alright. I enjoyed myself. Um…” she looks frozen with fear for a moment, and that just makes it all the more surprising when she lurches forward to plant a quick kiss on Celty’s helmet. “Thank you for the ride!” she squeaks before running away so quickly Celty couldn’t catch her even if she weren’t so shocked herself. She touches the spot on her helmet where the girl had kissed it; it’s silly, the helmet isn’t part of her body, but she can swear she’d felt those lips.

“My, my! I didn’t know you accepted tips from your cargo! Maybe I don’t need to pay you so well,” Izaya laughs as he strolls out of the shadows where he’d no doubt been waiting for them.

 _Why did you do that?_

“She seemed a little tired, so I thought I’d have someone drive her home. It’s not that unusual for me to do someone a kindness, is it?” he asks, leaning on the front of Celty’s bike.

 _You know what I mean!_

“The way she’d been looking at you… she was either very into urban legends, or a little bit in love with you. I thought I’d narrow it down a bit.”

 _Don’t you have anything better to do than mess with high school girls?_

“Not really. My leg’s a little sore, so I don’t feel like letting Shizu-chan chase me tonight. Say, would you deliver me home? I’ll give you a kiss!” he sticks out his lips, cackling at his joke. “Now now, you’re not mad you got an easy job and a pretty girl’s affection, are you?”

 _Just pay me._

“So scary! But of course, of course,” he hops to her side and hands the envelope over; Celty doesn’t even count the money before speeding off.

She’s not mad. She’s trying to be, but that vague memory of a kiss keeps getting in the way. That girl… maybe she’ll track her down tomorrow. It feels too strange to have been kissed by someone without knowing so much as their name, that’s all.


End file.
